This invention relates to noise-making devices for wheeled toys, and has particular but by no means exclusive application to toy power lawn mowers, in which an engine sound is to be emulated.
There are innumerable devices for creating noises in wheeled toys. The object of this invention is to provide such a noise-making assembly which is simple, easy to assemble, effective to produce the desired sound, and durable. Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.